Broken
by yafromuk
Summary: Spoilers for Arrancar arc Ichigo's Hollow side is the darker side of his personality, and the young shinigami's affection and love for Rukia are twisted when the Hollow breaks free. How can the pair deal in the aftermath of this forced encounter?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a normal day, or at least as normal a day as one could expect in the Kurosaki household. But Rukia knew later, much later that she should have sensed something, known something. But she had not.

Ichigo was a little more subdued than usual, slower to take offense. He didn't seem to really be putting his heart into arguing with her, he was distracted. But Rukia had assumed that his distraction and moodiness had stemmed from the battle with the Arrancar the night before. A battle where she had been injured and he had… lost. After all, it wasn't exactly out-of-character for Ichigo to be moody in the first place. In retrospect, she should have known. But she hadn't.

After all, she trusted him, maybe even loved him. Not that she would ever admit that of course, or at least not that she would ever admit that unless he admitted his feelings first. She'd had no clue, no suspicion. All day at school he must have struggled, but he said nothing, and she never expected that what happened would happen.

It had been as normal a night as it had been a normal day in the first place. After reaching home, she'd sensed a hollow nearby, and had decided that dealing with a typical hollow would be a good way for Ichigo to work out his frustrations. So she had punched the substitute-Shinigami in the face to free him from his body, dragged him, protesting, from his room, and forced him to carry her, in spirit form, to the hollow's location. It wasn't until the hollow was gone that she sensed something off. Perhaps it was because he chose to go Bankai when it was completely unnecessary for him to do so to defeat such a minor hollow, perhaps it was the fact that he hadn't gone Bankai until after the hollow was dead, or perhaps it had been the laugh of sheer glee before he turned to her, zanpaktou extended in threat, and face half-covered with the mask of a hollow.

She fought her hardest, but he was fast, too fast, and stronger even than Ichigo himself. And in the end, the best she managed was to tear the mask from his face as he closed in, embraced her like a lover, and slid his zampaktou into her torso.

In the aftermath, the mask was broken. And beneath it was a sight more terrible than the existence of that hollow mask in the first place. It was a face. His face. Only it was terribly, horribly wrong. Twisted with madness and glee and homicidal rage. And now, even worse, now that he held her subdued on the ground with cold steel piercing her body, she saw something else in those glowing eyes, something worse than the rage and murderous intent she had seen before.

As she lay, pierced by Ichigo's blade, defeated by his hollow, and helpless she saw possessiveness, and lust. It chilled her far more than the cold floor beneath her, or the blood seeping from her wound. But perhaps if she could goad him…

"Finish it," she grunted "or don't you have the strength?"

"But Rukia-mine" came a voice that was eerily reminiscent of that of the young man she knew so well, yet as twisted as his face and smile "I have no intention of killing you, I never did. What would be the fun in that after all?"

"I'm a Shinigami, you're a hollow. Of course you want to kill me. You hate everyone, everything" she told it.

"I'm a hollow, but I'm also him. Just like he's also me. Surely you knew that. Surely you could see me peeking out from the corner of his eyes sometimes. I could see you Rukia."

"What do you want with me?"

"Nothing so tame as what He wants with you. Shall I tell you his fantasies Rukia? Of how he professes his love for you and then you two make sweet love?" He smiled cruelly. "Of course I want nothing that tame." His smile deepened, and Rukia repressed the urge to shudder, "My fantasies would give you nightmares, and I'd much rather show you anyway…"

"Hollows have no emotions. You couldn't possibly feel anything for me" she interjected, cutting him off. She couldn't bear to hear Ichigo's private thoughts picked apart for the hollow's entertainment, and although she did not fear pain or death, or at least tried to tell herself that she feared neither, she didn't wish for the hollow to go into any detail about his desires either.

"I feel possessiveness, lust. Love is for humans and weaklings, but never doubt that I want you and that I have you now."

"He'll never let you stay in control"

"Probably not. What I'll do to you will anger and horrify him so much that he may well break free from my control. But even so, you'll still be mine, and even if he makes you his later, you'll still be mine first and always"

"I'll kill you before I …"

"Shhhhh Rukia" he whispered, placing a finger against her lips "Of course you'll try, but you won't succeed. This isn't the same as before Rukia. He's still in here, and he can break free, and be himself again. Maybe he can even subdue me forever. This isn't like Kaien. Its nothing so definite and easy as that. And so I know you will always hesitate to strike a killing blow, because Ichigo can be redeemed."

"Kaien" whispered Rukia, beginning to feel as though she was in some terrible nightmare. Her vision was becoming blurred, darkness hovered on the edges of her vision and a sense of lassitude was stealing over her. But with such a vision of darkness hovering before her as Ichigo's twisted face, she dared not give in to the blackness for fear of what she would see when she awoke. "How do you know about Kaien?"

"Rukia-mine, didn't you know that you gave him far more than your powers. When he leached almost every ounce of spirit force from your injured body he took everything. Your powers, your experiences, and your memories."

Rukia was horrified.

He laughed in delight at her expression. "Didn't you know? He's closer to a hollow than you think. He almost killed you. Of course he doesn't know that, he doesn't even know that he has your memories. But they're all stored in his mind, and although he is King, in his mind I am the ruler." He paused looking down at her.

No matter how much she tried to fight it, no matter how she refused to succumb, blackness was setting in around her. "Ichigo" she murmured pleadingly, hoping desperately for some salvation, some hope and for an instant, imagined or not she could have sworn his eyes wavered back to almost normal.

"No Rukia-mine" said the hollow. "He can't come out yet. Not when I've gone to such trouble to weaken you enough so I can play with you and claim you without killing you. I've planned this for a long, long time now. Waiting until the time was right, until he was weakened and distracted. Sleep now, and when you wake I'll have bound your wounds and secured you" he said with a smile, almost tenderly, before he twisted the zanpaktou piercing her torso, and, with a flash of pain, everything abruptly went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia awoke, with a start, breaking free from the nightmare images imprinted on her mind, and hoping that those dark thoughts had been simply nightmares. But she was quickly disabused of that happy thought. It hovered over her, inhumanly wide smile firmly in place. Her abrupt awakening had spoiled any chances that she might pretend to still be asleep or unconscious, and it was clear that she already had Its full attention. She stretched her limbs, assessing her physical state, surprised to find that her wound seemed to be healed, and her clothing was still in place except for where it had been loosened to attend to her wound. However, she was not at all relieved to find that she was bound, hand and foot, chained to some sort of platform, and that she seemed to be far weaker than she should be, considering the fact that her wound had not been life-threatening and was now healed. The clinking of the chains that bound her seemed to draw his attention and amusement.

"How do you feel Rukia-mine?"

Rukia wanted to refuse to respond. After all, she had already done her fair share of blindly accepting her fate when she had allowed the Gotei 13 to put her to death. Or at leas, allowed them to try to put her to death. However, she was convinced that the only hope she had of reaching Ichigo would be to speak to him, to It. "I'm angry" she replied finally, honestly.

"At yourself or at me?" he smiled.

"Both" she replied "and at Ichigo, of course"

"For not being strong enough?"

"For not believing he is strong enough" she clarified.

"And you, Rukia-mine, are you strong enough?"

She met his eyes, faced the blackness there, the inhuman gleam, and did not flinch "Always."

"You don't feel weak, drained somehow?" he taunted.

"Rukia did feel weak of course, a weakness that was steadily growing and was eerily familiar.

"You're more susceptible than most of course." He rose from her side, dropping partly from her line of vision as he stepped away.

"And you? Are you susceptible to whatever it is?" she asked, playing along.

"Rukia-mine, I'm disappointed in you. Haven't you figured it out yet?" I'm less vulnerable than most, of course for several reasons. I am a hollow, which gives me some immunity, this body's vast supply of Reiatsu gives me further immunity, and of course the fact that the death stone is embedded in the underside of those chains you wear, against your skin and away from me,also helps."

"Death stone" gasped Rukia involuntarily, no wonder the sensation of weakness felt familiar. "But it's not possible" she asserted. "Where would you get such a thing?"

"Ichigo has far less control over me than he thinks. And when he sleeps he has no control"

Rukia shuddered, causing the chains to clink faintly. The though of this hollow running around unsupervised night after night was almost more chilling than her current predicament. "You are a coward, " she hissed. "To stab me, chain me, and drain me, you must be thoroughly terrified of me, a lone Shinigami half your size.

"I'm not afraid of you, Rukia-mine, but I was worried that you might escape or try to hurt yourself before I was done playing with you. After all I have so many fantasies to fulfill."

He slinked back to her, a jungle cat in sight of prey, a soulless heartless being focused entirely on her. His eyes never leaving hers as he rose over her, suspending himself on all fours as he leaned in, closer and closer until his dark eyes and inhuman grin were all she could see. "Shall I show you my fantasies Rukia-mine?" He leaned in, even closer and ran his tongue up the side of her face; it was rough like a cats tongue, but impossibly cold.

"No" she said, as calmly as she could.

He ignored her quiet denial, just as he ignored her shouted threats, and screamed invectives against himself and Ichigo as he ripped her Shinigami robes from her body. His laughter and her shouts seemed to drown out the world. But when she felt the first sting of the knife cutting into her flesh, marking her, and shocking her, they both fell silent, and she read a world of dark promise in his fathomless eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Ichigo was used to the sight and scent of blood. There were times when the coppery tang had become his entire existence, but this was different. It was hers. And it was his fault entirely. He'd failed before. Failed to protect, failed to be strong enough, but this was a failure and betrayal on such a fundamental level he could hardly comprehend it.

He just kept coming back to the blood. He'd grown up surrounded by blood and pain, of course. When the family home doubles as a medical clinic, one can hardly help seeing things that would turn most people's stomachs, and seeing them at a much younger age than anyone would find appropriate. So Ichigo had a certain immunity to blood and pain. Especially since he'd caused his fair share to others, both before becoming a Shinigami in schoolyard scuffles and after.

But this blood made him sick. Literally. When he'd finally broken free of the front row seat to the horror show his hollow had been enacting before his own, helpless, eyes he had been propelled into complete control of his body, and propelled into a moment of complete ecstasy. Unable to stop or control himself at that moment of pleasure, he had been horrified by his body's enjoyment in hers, at least when he recovered enough from the moment to feel anything other than physical bliss.

And then he had thrown up. Thankfully not all over her. He'd done enough damage there already. But it made him even sicker with guilt to know that after finally regaining control of his body, his first two action and reactions had been purely to do with himself.

And the blood…

"You passed it"

"What?" Ichigo was so shocked he almost dropped the precious bundle of Shinigami he was holding. Rukia had said nothing at all since he had come back to himself. In fact, she had said nothing at all since the hollow had first placed the knife against her skin.

"You were going to Urahara's, right?" Rukia's voice sounded scratchy and weak, but since she had not screamed once after the hollow began his torture, it was likely more due to her straining to keep her screams in, than from actual damage to her voice.

"Yes" said Ichigo finally, feeling very stupid, "I'm taking you to Urahara's"

"Well you passed it."

Ichigo could only imagine the sight they must have presented when he burst into the little shop, yelling for Urahara. Both of them covered in blood, Rukia weak and wounded, and wrapped only in his coat.

Tessai and Yoruichi almost immediately took over, taking the bloodied Rukia to another part of the little store. Ururu eyed Ichigo warily before following and closing the screen with an audible snap.

Ichigo wandered out to the porch and sat, staring at nothing. He felt…numb. He was sunk into a bleakness that was beyond guilt or sorrow. He could think of nothing but her. Her eyes staring into the Hollow's as she stoically bore his perversions, pleading, not for mercy or charity, but for him, for Ichigo. Her frailty when he had carried her had made it harder to bear. Rukia was a tiny woman, but her strength of will, of character and of her personality always made her seem stronger and brighter than anyone else, at least to Ichigo. But as he had carried her, drained, weakened, and injured, he had been all too aware of he tiny form.

It seemed like seconds, or hours, or days when Urahara finally came and sat next to Ichigo on the wooden steps. His eyes were shadowed, but he seemed to be smiling at Ichigo in the darkness. "She'll be all right"

"Good" replied Ichigo, startled by the sudden sound of his own voice.

"Kurosaki-san, there are scars"

"Can't you heal them?"

"No. They have traces of death-stone in them." Yoruichi has suggested to Kuichki-san that Inoue Orihime might be able to heal them, since her healing powers work differently than ours."

"What can I do?" asked Ichigo.

"Be strong. Be stronger. And follow her wishes."

"I'm not strong enough…. I _hurt_ her," said Ichigo staring up at Urahara.

"I can't help you" replied Urahara simply.

Ichigo looked away.

"But," added Urahara, tipping the edge of his hat up with his cane, "I know a group that can help. And so do you."

"The Vaizard"

Urahara said nothing. But he did smile.

A/N: sorry for the delay guys, I was at Anime Expo ). Anyway, next chapter we hear from Rukia again. Thanks for all the comments and support so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

It was late enough to almost be early when the pair finally left Urahara's. Ichigo had wanted Rukia to stay there for the rest of the night and be cared for but Rukia had put an end to that "Let's go home" she had said, and so they had. Now they walked down the sidewalk together but both lost in their thoughts, and trying not to be.

Rukia's scars itched somehow. She could swear to herself that she could feel each precise cut as an invasion of her body, and even if she knew they were healed, she was constantly aware of them and of the reminder they served an the message they were intended to convey. She wasn't sure if Ichigo had known before he saw her, cleaned and dressed again in her uniform, which Nova had fetched, exactly what was carved into her flesh so many times. She hadn't known. And although his hands had held the knife, from his look of shock and self- loathing when he saw her, she doubted that he had known.

She was glad that at least most of it was covered. There was the mark on her face, of course, and those on her arms and hands, but even in this torn uniform she was mostly covered. She hoped that Orihime would be able to remove them.

There had been a fair amount of blood. She had washed off at Urahara's and been startled by the redness of the water. The hundreds of precise markings carved into her flesh had each wept red tears for the corruptions of her skin. And the initial battle wounds of course, but those seemed distant somehow.

Ichigo finally drew her out of her thoughts. He was a bundle of nervous energy beside her, obviously itching to say something but unwilling to break the fragile silence and the façade of normality it created. Rukia stopped walking, turned to face him, and put her hand on his arm. Ichigo's eyes widened at the contact, and then grew serious, beseeching.

"Rukia I swear…"

"Don't."

"What?" He was startled. He believed he owed her a vow, a promise, a thousand apologies, something to at least begin to atone.

"Don't make me a promise you can't keep." Rukia was stoic. Her face had gone stony.

"I can control him. It won't happen again. I'm so sorry Rukia . I…" it came out in a jumble, his words tripping over one another.

"Stop it" she ordered harshly. Without conscious thought she drew back her hand and slapped his face. Both were still and silent. Rukia had punched, and kicked, and attacked Ichigo many times before, and he had responded in kind, but this slap was heart-breakingly different, because they were different now.

Rukia stumbled over her words, trying to break the suddenly oppressive silence. "Don't lie to me. Don't ever lie to me. Don't ever hide it from me and don't try to make it less of a problem than it is" she bit out harshly, but there were tears in her eyes. "That's how we got in this mess in the first place. If you had just told me, told somebody…"

"What? What would you have done? What was I supposed to say? That I have a hollow running around in my head? That he says terrible awful things? That sometimes I think he's controlling me when I sleep? What was I supposed to say?" Ichigo's voice was almost breaking. They were tense, tired, and overwhelmed.

Rukia looked away, studying the darkness, bleached with the smallest hint of the approaching dawn. "Why do you call It a 'he'? Why do you personify It?" she asked, almost calmly, her sudden change in attitude was so surprising, that it took Ichigo a moment to catch up.

Ichigo swallowed. He didn't want to talk about the hollow or his unwilling relationship with it. "That's just how he is to me, I guess," he said, searching for words to explain. "I hate him, I hate that he's there, but he** _is_ **always there, and in a horrible way he's part of me."

Rukia stared up at Ichigo, her heart reflected in the swirling emotions in her eyes. Ichigo wished desperately that it was brighter so that he could more fully decipher those changing emotions, but after a moment, she looked away again. "Let's go home," said Rukia.

As they walked, closer together now, drawing an odd kind of strength from one another, their hands brushed once, twice, and then Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand. His heart stopped for a second, expecting violence or rejection, but then she just held it lightly and kept walking.

They reached the Kurosaki clinic quickly despite their shared weariness. From the yard it was a well-practiced move to return to Ichigo's bedroom where their bodies were lying peacefully where they had left them, as though asleep. Ichigo's body was stretched out on the bed, and Rukia's sat at the desk with her head cradled in her arms, as though she'd dozed off reading.

They returned to their bodies, another well-practiced move. Rukia's scars immediately transferred themselves to her gigai.

Ichigo was sitting on the edge of the bed, when Rukia stood up from the desk. "If you're quiet you should be able to sneak back in the girls room" suggested Ichigo, suddenly uncomfortable. The room suddenly seemed smaller than it ever had before.

"I'd like to stay here" said Rukia quietly.

"Of course" said Ichigo, covering his surprise and awkwardness by being far too cheerful. "I'll just sleep on the floor and…"

"No" said Rukia, quietly, but firmly. "We'll share the bed"

Ichigo was suddenly so red he didn't know where to look "Ummmm….well….I…" he was desperately trying to look anywhere but at the petite Shinigami as she walked closer to him.

"Ichigo" she interrupted, placing her hand against his cheek. She spoke with the same quiet, calm, firmness she had used before, trapping her eyes with hers, "I'm scared."

After that, embarrassment didn't matter although for Ichigo, finding a way to sleep comfortably with a tiny woman snuggled up beside him was a whole new world of awkwardness and confusion. They lay, fully clothed, with Ichigo protecting the dark-haired beauty in his arms.

Just as Ichigo finally managed to allow sleep to overcome all considerations, Rukia broke the silence. "Ichigo… I'm sorry for what will come."

Ichigo felt suddenly chilled and widely awake. "What do you…" he trailed off, "I deserve whatever I get," he said roughly.

"I won't let them hurt you. I've already decided. Yoruichi knows."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ichigo finally, after an endless moment of silence.

"I'm a noblewoman. I was…chaste."

"Rukia I'm so damn sorry…"

"You understand then?"

Ichigo didn't understand anything, but was almost afraid to ask. "No." he replied simply.

"We'll have to marry."

Ichigo felt an absurd urge to laugh, as well as an incredible sense of relief. That was it. He was going crazy. Maybe if he was very lucky, none of this night was real. He closed his eyes and _surreptitiously_ pinched himself. But when he opened them again, he was still lying in the darkness with Rukia in his arms. He said the only thing that came to mind, which was probably not the best thing to say when a beautiful girl mentions marriage: " Oh crap."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: I'm so sorry for the delay. To make up for it, and for all the hurt I've put Rukia through, I wanted to share a fanart I drew of Rukia… asserting herself . Unfortunately I can't post links here, but if you go to deviantart and type "Love by:yafromuk" in the search bar it will come up.

Thanks for all the reviews and support, please keep them coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The Kurosaki household was never a quiet place. Growing up in a household that was both home and clinic, and that was headed by someone as… enthusiastic as Isshin enabled Ichigo to sleep through almost any background noise. So on this morning in particular, Ichigo easily slept through his family's morning cries and calls, the rattle of pots and pans, a loving appeal to Masaki, and a tentative call of "Ichi-nii." In fact in his vague state of almost-wakefulness, Ichigo couldn't remember ever being more comfortable or more reluctant to leave his bed. The morning sunlight, filtered through his window shades, was giving everything a golden glow and he was cozy and warm in his bed. He absently tightened his arm around the dark-haired Shinigami beside him, and tried to drift back to a deeper sleep.

But the morning, and Ichigo's hope of making it to at least the age of thirty before succumbing to an Isshin-induced heart attack were completely ruined by Isshin's abrupt, gleeful entry into Ichigo's room. Geared to pounce on his lazy son (and thereby hopefully get the best of Ichigo) and trailing a cheerful Yuzu and a reluctant Karin behind him, Isshin barreled into the room with the force and subtlety of a tactical nuclear strike. Ichigo, well-used to his father's sneak attacks, was instantly jolted from near-slumber, and sprang into a seated position so quickly and with such force he slammed his head against the back of his bed.

As Ichigo shook off the sudden head-wound, Isshin screeched to a halt beside Ichigo's bed. Seeing the look of surprise on his father's face, Ichigo realized with a sinking feeling that his father had not halted his imminent assault out of any paternal concern for his son's well-being, but rather the elder Kurosaki had been stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of a sleep-mussed Rukia, blinking herself into wakefulness beside his teenage son.

In the split second of silence that followed, Ichigo tried to brace himself for the imminent disaster. Isshin, being Isshin, appeared to be gearing up to excessive joviality in wake of his shock at finding a girl in Ichigo's bed. Yuzu, being Yuzu, was exclaiming how glad she was that Rukia was home, while Karin attempted to drag her innocently oblivious sister from the room.

"Ichigo" cried Isshin joyfully "You've given me another daughter. How happy Masaki would be. Rukia give your Papa a hug" he enthused, all smiles and happy tears.

Ichigo mentally rolled his eyes. Not too many fathers would be this happy about suddenly finding a girl in their teenage son's bed.

Isshin moved to Rukia to engulf her in an overenthusiastic hug, but in doing so, he caught sight of the other side of her face, and stopped dead for the second time that morning.

Rukia, seeing the sudden shocked look, was jolted from her sleep-induced befuddlement and clapped her hand across her cheek, covering the all-too-visible scar, and shifting her head so her hair could shade her face and eyes.

Isshin, suddenly more serious than Ichigo could remember him being since the death of Ichigo's mother, crossed quickly to where Karin was still, futilely, attempting to drag Yuzu away. "Girls" cried Isshin with patently false cheer "Papa needs to talk with Ichigo for a minute. Yuzu, why don't you pull out all those books and magazines I have on weddings?"

Yuzu, thrilled to have something exciting to do, practically bolted from the room. Karin suddenly left behind in her sister's wake shot a troubled glance at the pair on the bed before also retreating.

"Why does everyone keep mentioning weddings?" muttered Ichigo, earning a glare from his diminutive bed-partner, who hadn't completely forgiven him for his idiotic comment the night before.

Forgetting, at least in part, the presence of Isshin, who was closing the door, Rukia burst out, "why do you keep complaining about it?"

"Well it's a bit of a shock," exclaimed Ichigo, testily.

"You can't possibly believe I'm thrilled about this," shot back Rukia "I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Nii-sama"

Ichigo hadn't considered the Byakuya- related complications involved in marrying Rukia and was about to start up a whole new set of complaints based on that theme, when he remembered that Isshin was still in the room.

Isshin was regarding their argument with a half-smile, quite different from his normal enthusiastic expressions, but he became more serious when he realized that he had regained the attention of the duo. "Are you all right Rukia?" he asked pointedly.

"I'm fine" assured Rukia, equally serious.

"Who did it?" asked Isshin, managing to embed the seemingly innocuous question with a wealth of meaning.

Rukia could have sworn that Isshin's eyes darted momentarily to Ichigo, but she reassured herself that she must have imagined the look. After all, Isshin was just a normal human, despite his son's incredible abilities, and therefore he couldn't possibly suspect the presence of Ichigo's darker half. "It was just an accident."

Isshin assessed her for a moment before seeming to accept that. "Then we'll have to plan for a wedding of course, so that you can officially be part of the family." Cheered Isshin, instantaneously transformed to his normal self.

"Pipe down old man" complained Ichigo, rather unsettled by his father's rapidly shifting moods, and the incomprehensible undercurrent that had seemed to exist a moment ago. His father couldn't possibly suspect, could he?

"My brother will have some requirements for any ceremony we have," interjected Rukia.

"Of course." Enthused Isshin, but he was already retreating, leaving them alone in Ichigo's room.

As soon as Isshin had gone, Rukia bolted from the bed and ran to Ichigo's drawers, pulling out clothing and throwing it at him.

"What the hell?" grumbled Ichigo, buried under a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Get dressed. Get me something to wear from Yuzu. Something … concealing" ordered Rukia.

"What are you going to be doing?" shot back the disgruntled teen.

"I'll be in the bathroom. Meet me there with the clothes" replied Rukia, before ducking her head out into the hallway, looking both ways, and then hightailing it out of sight, presumably to the bathroom.

Grumbling all the while about idiot fathers and stubborn Shinigami, Ichigo got dressed. Afterwards, as he snuck down to Yuzu's room to purloin some clothing for the aforementioned stubborn Shinigami, Ichigo felt a sudden whisper of discontent from his hollow. Although faint, it was the first sign of life from the hollow since the events of the night before. And it was persistent. The feeling grew in intensity, and the hollow seemed to grow stronger, as Ichigo hurriedly grabbed clothing at random from Yuzu's closet and ran it back to Rukia.

Ichigo felt chilled. He told himself that the hollow would not, could not break free again. "_I'm stronger than that_" he thought, "_It won't happen again_," but even so, he started to wonder if he should, perhaps, be running in the opposite direction away from Rukia. Almost as soon as he reached the bathroom, however, the hollow's presence faded. Ichigo passed Rukia the requested clothing through the cracked door, and was left standing in the hallway, trying to figure out what the hell was going on and wondering if banging his head against the wall repeatedly would be an improvement on his morning so far.

Before Ichigo could attempt to better his morning through brain damage, Rukia emerged from the bathroom. Clad in Yuzu's hooded jacket and pants and sporting a gauze bandage on her cheek, she had hidden the scars to the best of her ability. With considerable impatience and determination, Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand, dragged him back to his room and through the window, and set off at a brisk pace. "Hurry up" ordered Rukia "I want to get to Inoue's before she leaves for school"

And Ichigo complied, his inner turmoil momentarily forgotten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: This chapter would have been posted last week, but the first half of it was accidentally deleted (sob). Sorry for the delay and thanks for all the reviews and support.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Neither Ichigo nor Rukia made it a habit to visit Orihime's house, but both knew the way. Ichigo trailed slightly behind Rukia. It was beginning to dawn on him that the events of the night before would likely have repercussions he couldn't yet imagine. He studied Rukia as she strode before him, and blamed himself for the almost imperceptible signs of tension he could see in her small frame. She held herself too rigidly, she walked too fast, and she kept clenching and unclenching her fists. Her anxiety was so well disguised that he doubted that most people, even those who knew her well would have noticed the signs. But Ichigo understood Rukia. They were so similar in many ways, both stubborn and unyielding, both desperate to protect, both a strength and a weakness to each other. He wanted desperately to comfort her, but he knew that he could say nothing that would truly help. After all, he knew from experience that Shinigami healing did not erase scars, and he was well aware that the unique powers possessed by Inoue Orihime might be Rukia's only chance to rid herself of the lingering physical evidence of the hollow's possession.

As they drew closer to Orihime's Rukia's worry became more pronounced. She was well aware that although healing techniques could cure most life-threatening injuries, they often could not remove scars, and these scars had been made by Deathstone, making it even more likely that they would be permanent. Rukia had seen Inoue perform incredible feats with the help of her fairy companions, but she worried that even Inoue's specialized skills would be insufficient to remove the meticulously-carved scars. It would be beyond terrible if the scars were truly irremovable, the shame alone would be insupportable, and she dreaded the reactions of Byakuya and Renji, and everyone else. Ichigo, who had been acting as her gloom-filled shadow for the majority of the walk, was apparently thinking along similar lines, worrying about the potential reactions of others. "You don't think Toushirou and Matsumoto will be there?"

Rukia bit her lip. She knew that they'd been very lucky the night before that Renji had not been at Urahara's when they'd arrived so dramatically. However, she couldn't expect their 'luck' to hold, especially after Isshin's discovery of the two of them this morning. "They might be," she allowed, letting the issue of proper names and honorifics slide.

Ichigo summed up his reaction to that with one very succinct and explicit word.

The rest of the short walk was spent in silence, each lost in their own worries. When they finally reached the house, Rukia squared her shoulders and knocked. In response, both heard the sound of rapidly approaching feet, and odd bang and crash, a call of "Whoops," and then the door was thrown open by Orihime, who was smiling so widely that she didn't immediately see who was on he doorstep. The auburn-haired girl's bright cry of "Good Morning" was cut off oddly partway through when she saw Ichigo and Rukia standing so solemnly at her door. "Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun, what's wrong? Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto already left so if you're looking for them…"

"We need your help Inoue-san, can we come inside?" asked Rukia, all business.

Orihime opened the door wider, wordlessly gesturing them in. She seemed to be trying to make sense of Rukia and Ichigo's presence at her door. Rukia was wound up enough by now to be broadcasting her worry, even to the normally oblivious Orihime, and Ichigo was unconsciously fidgeting. Orihime glanced at Rukia's bandage, and seemed to put the pieces together. "Have you been hurt Kuchiki-san?"

"Yes," replied Rukia, declining to explain further.

Orihime was becoming visibly unsettled by the undercurrents in the room. "Would you like me to try to heal you," she offered, "I'm pretty good at that," she added with a nervous laugh.

"Inoue-san, I'm sorry to ask this of you, and I'm sorry to involve you in any way, and…" Rukia trailed off.

Ichigo jumped in, attempting to be helpful, "can you remove scars Inoue-san?"

Orihime thought it through. She had never attempted to heal to remove a scar, but she knew that the wounds she healed with her powers were healed completely as though they had never existed. "Probably" she replied, "But I've never tried it before."

"Could you please try?" asked Ichigo, with a wealth of emotion in his voice that Orihime could not understand.

"Of course" agreed Orihime, willing to try anything Ichigo asked of her. "Could you show me the scars Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia nodded, unable to meet Orihime's eyes. Reluctantly, she raised her hand to her bandaged cheek, and then with a quick motion she pulled off the covering. Orihime gasped in shocked surprise. Carved into Rukia's cheek in precise lettering was the word 'MINE.'

Orihime was visibly taken aback. She gaped at Rukia, rocking back on her heels a little as though trying to escape the reality of what she had seen. "How?"

"It doesn't matter," replied Rukia.

"But if someone hurt you, " said Orihime, waving her hands to encompass the lettering on Rukia's cheek, "then…" the girl trailed off, suddenly remembering Ichigo's presence, "Surely Kurosaki-kun protected you"

Ichigo flinched, but only Rukia saw. "There's more," Rukia explained stolidly, "do you need to see it all"

Orihime fluttered her hands helplessly, she obviously didn't want to see any more, but she was worried about her own limitations. "I've never healed scars before," she reminded them.

Rukia took that as a 'yes' and began to unceremoniously remove the rest of her clothing.

"Kuchiki-san stop" cried Orihime, her face a bright red, "Kurosaki-kun should leave the room."

Rukia glanced at Ichigo. His presence didn't bother her but it obviously bothered Orihime. "You might as well go," she said.

As soon as Ichigo had left, Rukia removed the rest of her clothing. Ichigo hadn't bothered grabbing such niceties as underclothes when he'd purloined the outfit from Yuzu, and so it was a fairly simple matter to disrobe. Almost as soon as Rukia had removed the clothes, though, she wished desperately to have them back on. Orihime was staring at her with a look of such horror that Rukia had to look away. Rukia, of course was well aware that the scars were bad. The word carved on her face was repeated dozens of times, covering much of her body, enforcing an undeniable message of both possession and obsession.

"Kuchiki-san" breathed Orihime.

A loud crash and a strangled cry from the next room broke the moment. Rukia's split second of relief at the interruption was immediately quashed when she realized that the cry had emanated from the room that Ichigo was presumably inhabiting. She turned on her heel and ran through the connecting doorway, Orihime close behind.

Ichigo was doubled over in the center of the room, but when the girls entered, he looked up. Even from where she was standing Rukia could see the creeping blackness in the corner of one eye. Rukia was suddenly, terribly aware of their vulnerability. Aside from her obvious nudity, she had neglected to bring her soul candy or any other method of removing her soul from her gigai, she was fairly sure that Orihime's skills could not be counted on in a fight against a strong opponent. But Rukia was a fighter, and experienced at using kidou even hampered by a gigai. She would not allow herself to be defenseless again as she had been the night before. Bakudou one: Sai, she chanted, sealing Ichigo at least temporarily.

"You know that doesn't work on us Rukia- mine" said the hollow, throwing off the binding with little visible effort, and standing upright. The blackness swirling in the corner of Ichigo's eye was still the only outward manifestation of the hollow, but its presence was obvious in the way Ichigo's body spoke and stood.

Orihime backed away, hand covering her mouth, but Rukia refused to give ground or show fear. She hoped that the limited physical manifestation of the hollow meant that Ichigo would be able to regain control quickly. And hoped that her presence would lend him the strength and motivation to win.

"You're trying to remove the scars" accused the hollow.

"Yes" agreed Rukia, arms folded, staring it down, attempting to convey the confidence she did not feel.

The hollow scowled, and closed the gap between them, laying its hand against Rukia's cheek, "But you belong to me Rukia- mine, I proved that last night."

Rukia jerked her head away, but continued to stare the hollow down." I belong to no one but myself" she bit out

"I want them there for everyone to see." The hollow continued, as though Rukia had not spoken, "I had such fun last night, I was so sorry to leave, but The King had to spoil our time together. But don't worry, I'll make it up to you" He grinned at her, full of glee.

"Kurosaki-kun" breathed Orihime, shocked.

"Shut up" cried Rukia, not sure if she yelled at Orihime, or the hollow, or both.

"You know, if you remove them, I'll just have to carve them again," said the hollow in a teasing tone. He studied Rukia, considering her, and then smiled even more, "But that will be fun. I'll make sure that The King won't be able to interrupt us next time. There's so much more I want to do with you Rukia-mine."

"Shut up" shouted Rukia more strongly this time, more self-assured, she raised her hand as if to slap the grin off the hollow's face, but at the last moment she laid her hand against Ichigo's cheek instead. "Fight it Ichigo," she whispered, "I believe in you." She stared into his clouded eyes, and slowly the blackness receded.

Ichigo sagged, and would have fallen on his face if Rukia had not been quick enough to catch him and guide him gently towards the floor. The two half-sat, half-knelt, collapsed on one another. "Rukia" Ichigo whispered, in his normal tones.

"You idiot" Rukia muttered half smiling, half crying as she clung to him.

Rukia was too overwhelmed to feel anything much more than relief, yet in the back of her mind, pricking at her uncomfortably was the thought that Ichigo's victory might be due more to the hollow being weakened by its exertions the night before rather than any increase in Ichigo's strength or will. She clutched him tighter, and was relieved when Ichigo reciprocated by tightening his embrace.

Ichigo could barely bear to touch Rukia. He was furious at himself, and sickened by the hollow's words and by the though of what could have happened, yet he couldn't bring himself to pull away. He needed her as much as she needed him. He hated himself for disappointing her, for hurting her, and for the threat he carried within. "I'm so sorry" he choked out.

"You won," replied Rukia, raising her beautiful violet eyes to his. "Thank you."

Ichigo felt a surge of gratitude, and something else he didn't wish to define. He wanted desperately to kiss her for believing in him so strongly, and for knowing what he needed to hear, but he was suddenly uncomfortably aware of her nudity, and of Orihime standing so close. He licked his lips uncomfortably. "Let's get rid of these," he said finally, lightly brushing his hand over her cheek. His touch infinitely more welcome to Rukia than the hollow's had been only moments before.

Orihime, forgotten and superfluous until that point felt at degrees horrified, uncomfortable, hurt, and confused. Something horrible had just spoken through Ichigo's body, talking of terrible things and impliedly taking responsibility for the awful scars on Rukia. Orihime couldn't quite wrap her mind around it. She'd sensed something… off in Ichigo before, a darkness, an otherness, but she couldn't believe that her Kurosaki-kun could possibly be responsible for such horrors despite what she had just seen. Still, she was eager to break up the couple's embrace and return to some semblance of normalcy, and grabbed at the suggestion offered by Ichigo. Before too long she had Rukia laid out in her main room with her fairies at work. Rukia had refused to banish Ichigo for a second time, claiming that she wanted to "keep an eye on him" and so Orihime snuck little glances at him as she worked to heal Rukia's scars.

"It won't work" Rukia said finally.

"What?" replied Orihime guiltily, so startled by the comment that she almost stopped her work.

"You and Ichigo" explained Rukia simply. "It won't work."

Orihime stared down at the dark-haired Shinigami in utter consternation, "But…"

"Ichigo has a hollow inside him." Interrupted Rukia quietly

Orihime just stared.

"It broke free last night. It may break free again, although I hope that Ichigo will be strong enough to defeat it."

"But Kurosaki-kun will get rid of the hollow and then he and I..." explained Orihime in a rush, and then she broke off, her eyes filling with tears, her voice breaking, "I love him Rukia"

"I know, and I'm sorry."

Orihime looked away, catching Ichigo looking in their direction. He seemed completely unaware of the buxom girl's scrutiny, as he was completely focused on Rukia. "You and Kurosaki-kun?" she asked raising a tear-stained face to Rukia.

"Yes" said Rukia simply.

"I always knew it was you. But I wanted it to be me."

"You'd wind up destroying one another. You'd want him to be your hero, and he couldn't draw the strength he needs from you." Rukia explained gently, she hated to be cruel, but she knew it would be crueler to allow Orihime to continue to dream of an impossible future with things the way they were.

"You're good for him, you always have been."

"You're good for him too, we need you Inoue-san"

"As a friend" stated Orihime.

"As a friend, companion, and comrade," agreed Rukia.

"How's it going?" called Ichigo, impatient and nervous with nothing to do. He'd heard enough of the girl's conversation to know that they were talking about him, but little more than that.

"It's done," replied Orihime, sounding surprisingly cheerful, considering the conversation Ichigo had interrupted. But Rukia could see the strain on Orihime's face and the falseness of her cheer, and knew that the kindest thing she could do would be to give the girl some privacy.

"It worked?" asked Rukia

"Yes," smiled Orihime, proud of her success, and genuinely happy to have been of help.

"Thank you so much Inoue-san."

"Thank you" added Ichigo

Orihime caught Rukia's hand in her own, "Call me Orihime, and take care of him." She whispered, tears in the corner of her eyes.

Rukia squeezed Orihime's hand. "Thank you," she smiled, "call me Rukia."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I'm so sorry for the delay. This chapter was rewritten several times, and I hope the revisions were worth it. To make up for the wait, I drew a picture of Rukia for this chapter that I wanted to share (I actually sketched this before I wrote the first chapter of this fic). It's located at http:// yafromuk.deviantart. com/art/Posession-62354426 (without the spaces- there's one before yafromuk and one before com). Thanks for all the reviews and support (and please keep them coming)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the wake of the scars removal, Rukia was so relieved, that she felt almost embarrassed. After all, it was foolish for a Shinigami to concern themselves over scars. Such things were simply a part of life, and were often useful and valuable reminders of past battles fought. But those scars, left not by honorable battle, but by the twisted perversions of Ichigo's inner hollow had felt not like badges of honor, but like individual invaders of her flesh. As Rukia raised her arm to examine the now unblemished flesh in the sunlight, she noticed that more than the hollow's words were missing. An older scar that had run down her hand was also gone. She eyed her scar-free arm ruefully, willing to bet that all of her battle-wounds would similarly prove to be missing.

Since leaving Orihime's Rukia had tracked a beeline towards Karakura High, with Ichigo trailing uncomplaining and unquestioningly behind. It wasn't that Rukia wanted or felt obligated to attend classes. If she'd thought about it at all, she would have decided that both she and Ichigo deserved a break. But Rukia knew that she and Ichigo needed to talk, and with classes in session, the school's roof would provide the necessary privacy, as well as providing a location that was sufficiently elevated to satisfy Rukia's current desire to indulge her love of heights. As they approached the school, however, Ichigo finally seemed to snap out of his prior state of blind obedience. Catching Rukia's arm, he stooped her in her tracks. "What are you doing?" he asked, in a tone that implied he was dealing with either a mental incompetent or a five-year old child "we can't go to school dressed like this."

"Idiot. We're not going to class" Rukia shot back, yanking her arm from his grip. "We're going up to the roof."

"Why the hell are we going up to the roof?"

"We need to talk"

Ichigo crossed his arms and planted his feet, "You're not making any sense," he accused.

"Just come on" grumbled Rukia, eying the nearby school. "The longer we stand here arguing the more likely it is someone will see us and wonder what we're doing here." She grabbed his wrist and started pulling him towards the side entrance that led to the back staircase.

"What are we doing here?" grumbled Ichigo, not really expecting an answer, and allowing himself to be dragged along.

When they reached the roof, Rukia released Ichigo. Turning away from him she faced the edge of the roof and turned her face up towards the sun that was finally peeking from behind the clouds. The breeze ruffled her hair, and she mentally fortified herself for the coming conversation. Ichigo, observing her, was struck with a sense of guilt so profound that he was almost staggered by the weight of it. How could he have caused her pain? He wanted to apologize, hell, he wanted to leave her here and never again force her to be subjected to the danger or taint of his presence, but she wanted him here, and he could never purposefully disappoint her.

"We need to talk" she said for the second time, her eyes reflecting the gravity of the subjects they needed to address.

Ichigo was tempted to use the opening as an opportunity to apologize, but he didn't think that would be particularly helpful or desirable at this time, so he remained silent, allowing Rukia to, once again take the lead.

"We have a serious problem."

"I have a serious problem." Ichigo interrupted

"No," replied Rukia bluntly, " you can't pretend that I'm not involved."

"I don't want you to be."

"You're acting like a child," chastised Rukia coldly. "I _am_ involved. You can't change that. Your hollow made that fact abundantly clear."

"Rukia, . . ."

"Ichigo," she interrupted, her voice softer, "can you really ask me to abandon you when you need help?"

"I don't want you hurt."

"I don't want you hurt either, " she replied, "but even if I didn't care for you, even if you hadn't saved my life, even if you were a stranger to me, that doesn't change who I am," said Rukia, stepping close and forcing him to meet her eyes. "I'm a Shinigami. It's my responsibility to protect the world from hollows, and for now that means finding a way for you to defeat and control your inner hollow."

"It can't be done" cried Ichigo, grabbing her shoulders, desperate to make her see reason, to make her leave him, "I can't control him, I can't protect you. Just …"

"You're just going to give up?" she asked, her voice full of scorn.

"Wouldn't it be better that way?" replied Ichigo, bitterly. "If I die then, . . ."

Rukia's fist moved so fast that Ichigo felt the punch before he saw her move. "Don't ever say something like that." She shouted, her voice increasing in volume with every statement. "Don't even think it. I am not your executioner and I won't be cast in that role."

"Stop." He cried, catching her fists in his hand, "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

But Rukia was frantic, suddenly cast back to a terrible night many years ago when she had been forced to kill another man who she had cared for. "I need you to be strong. You have to be strong. I won't kill you, I can't." She shook of his hands, grabbing him, hitting her fists against his chest. "I love you" she whispered, sounding lost and afraid.

Ichigo grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her small frame and holding her tight. "I'm sorry," he murmured into her hair "I love … well you know" he finished awkwardly.

"Idiot" choked Rukia.

"Yes," agreed Ichigo. They stood there for a moment, drawing strength from one another. "What are **we** going to do?"

Rukia sighed into his chest, and wrapped her arms around his back, satisfied that she had finally broken through the idiot's thick skull, and temporarily satisfied to remain in Ichigo's embrace. "You'll have to get some training on how to control or eliminate it, and it would be better to not bring in Soul Society. Do you think Urahara could help?"

Ichigo shook his head, slightly distracted by the vibrations he could feel against his chest each time she spoke. He forced himself to concentrate, "Urahara said I should go to the Vaizard" he said tentatively, unsure how Rukia would react to the mention of this particular group of rogue Shinigami.

"Then we'll go to the Vaizard" said Rukia easily. She sighed, burrowing deeper into his chest. "Are you really upset about the idea of marrying me?"

Ichigo, blindsided by the sudden change of topic, searched desperately for an answer that wouldn't result in him getting beaten up again. He was well aware that, having failed to properly say the all-important 'three little words' he was likely already skating on thin ice. "I'm a little young to get married," he replied lamely.

"That didn't answer my question."

"I haven't really though about it," replied Ichigo honestly, unused to examining or discussing his feelings, "If I have to get married I'm glad it's you." He added, knowing that he must have said the right thing because he felt Rukia relaxing against him.

"I can try to insist on a long engagement" offered Rukia, "Nii-sama might agree to that."

"I bet my father won't" muttered Ichigo, " and if Byakuya does agree for a delay it'll just be because he'll be hoping that he can find a way to surreptitiously kill me before the wedding."

Rukia laughed. "Idiot. If he kills you you'll just wind up in Soul Society."

"So?"

"Well if we get married in Soul Society, and you die and wind up in Soul Society..."

"We'll be married even after I die?" asked Ichigo, sounding horrified and fascinated all at once.

"Pretty much," grinned Rukia, "Even if I'm killed I'll just be reincarnated. Short of one of us having our souls completely destroyed, you're stuck with me, especially since I'm sure Nii-sama will insist on a ceremony in Seireitei."

"And my idiot father will insist on a ceremony here," groaned Ichigo. He clenched his hand, attempting to resist the urge to touch her, before finally giving in and stroking her hair. "I'm glad that you'll be mine," he said finally

Rukia's head whipped up so fast she narrowly missed hitting her head against Ichigo's chin. She examined his eyes anxiously, but they were clear with no sign of the inner invader.

"What's wrong?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia suppressed a shiver. She wondered just how deeply entwined the two were. "Nothing" she replied, pulling away. Her mood was instantly changed, the sun and summer breeze no longer seemed pleasant, and were now oppressive. The problems they faced were once again bearing down and, as was so often the case, she could see no clear way to solve or avoid the troubles at hand. She turned from Ichigo and faced the edge of the building, looking out over the school grounds and surrounding area, trying to regain her equilibrium.

Ichigo unconsciously rubbed his hand against the back of his head, troubled by Rukia's sudden change in mood. He was fairly certain that he had said or done something stupid, but he had no idea what that might have been. "Rukia . . ." he began,

Rukia was paying no attention to him; she seemed focused on something in the distance.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo, coming to stand beside her, and straining to decipher the identity of the barely visible black speck that Rukia seemed so intent on.

"A Hell butterfly," replied Rukia, watching as it drew close enough for Ichigo to recognize the small creature. She held out her hand, and it perched on her fingers. Rukia listened intently and then with a quick motion launched the butterfly into the air and grabbed Ichigo's arm, dragging him towards the stairs with such determination and speed that Ichigo was surprised she didn't dislocate his arm.

"What did it say? What's going on?" asked Ichigo, recovering his footing and running along behind Rukia.

"Nii-sama is at your house."

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks, pulling Rukia to a halt. 'What!?" he yelled.

"Shut up" hissed Rukia, glancing around, "Do you want someone to come up here?"

"_Now_ you're worried about the noise we're making?" he yelled incredulously. "Did you just say that your brother is at my house right now?"

"Yes"

"With my family?"

"Presumably"

Ichigo glanced at the stairs, at Rukia, and back across the roof. "Get on" he ordered turning his back to her. As soon as Rukia was situated he took a running leap off the roof. "Idiot" he muttered "Buyakua is at my house with my father and you want to take the _stairs_?!"

"Shut up and run," replied Rukia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay in this chapter (I started back at Law School two weeks ago and I've been swamped with school work). I promise to try to do better on responding to reviews (and updating ). Please keep reviewing and/or reading. Your comments really help motivate me to keep writing and I really appreciate every review. Thank you everyone who's stuck with me so far.

P.S. If you like my writing check out my oneshot "Frozen Rage"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ichigo was a Shinigami. He had mastered shunpo in record time, and his Bankai granted him incredible speed. Therefore a run across town with Rukia clinging to his back should have been accomplished effortlessly. Unfortunately for Ichigo, this particular run, prompted by the fear that his family was, even now, being used as target practice by Rukia's stone-faced brother, was made more difficult by two factors. First, Ichigo's worry for his family, and especially for Yuzu and Karin, was figuratively strangling him, making it more difficult to breathe, and therefore more difficult to run. Second, Rukia's worry for the Kurosaki family, and her apprehension over her brother's reaction caused her to reflexively tighten her arms around Ichigo's neck, literally strangling him.

As they turned onto Ichigo's street, both were surprised by the complete lack of carnage. Although neither would have admitted it, both had been expecting, and dreading signs of destruction, and were unsettled by the outward evidence that life might actually be proceeding as usual.

"Are you sure that bug was right?" gasped Ichigo, still lacking air.

Rukia released Ichigo's neck to smack him upside his head. Although this action allowed him a much-needed breath, he was far from grateful, "What the hell?" he yelled.

"Are you seriously going to tell me that after all this time, after achieving Bankai, after defeating half the Shinigami in Seireitei, you still are incapable of sensing Reiatsu that strong when its only a block away?"

"I've had more important things to do, " shot back Ichigo, "like saving your sorry ass for one thing."

"Are we going to save your family or what?" Rukia replied, clearly unimpressed.

Ichigo headed towards the house, muttering all the while about ungrateful midget Shinigami, which earned him several more blows from his increasingly irritated passenger.

Entering the house, Rukia finally relinquished her hold around Ichigo's neck, and her place on her back. The sound of conversation drew them further into the house and into the kitchen, where both were taken rather aback by the scene that met their eyes.

"I expected blood," whispered Ichigo, none too quietly, "I did not expect _Tea_."

Rukia, recovered her equilibrium rather better than Ichigo, Ignoring his commentary, and with a completely fake smile on her face, she greeted her brother. "Nii-sama, how nice of you to come visit."

"What the hell are you doing here Buyakua" interjected Ichigo.

Rukia surreptitiously stomped on his foot, grinding her heel for extra damage.

Thankfully Isshin, for once, saved the day, "he's here to discuss the wedding of course" he exclaimed, with even more enthusiasm than usual.

"What wedding?" shot back Ichigo, letting his mouth run well before his brain, and regretting the words for their sheer idiocy the moment they left his mouth.

"Ours you moron" shouted Rukia, punctuating her statement by backhanding her fist into his face.

Ichigo shook off the blow. "Stop hitting me!" he countered back at Rukia, moving in so close that he was practically yelling down her throat.

"I'll stop hitting you when you stop deserving it."

"Isn't it wonderful to see young love" crooned Isshin to Buyakua.

"Wonderful," deadpanned Byakuya. He attempted to get his sister's attention, but to no avail. Ichigo and Rukia were far too caught up in their personal squabble to pay any attention to anyone else. It wasn't until Isshin wrapped both of them in a bear-hug that they were finally recalled to their surroundings. Rukia, immediately smoothed her hair, pasted on a smile, and attempted to look innocent, whereas Ichigo turned his irritation on his grinning father and the stone-faced Byakuya.

Rukia, seeing that Ichigo had transferred his ire, attempted to avoid his most likely reaction. "Why are you discussing a wedding Nii-sama?" she asked sweetly, and with unconvincing naiveté.

"I was informed that one was necessary"

"Who in the hell …" started Ichigo,

Rukia cut him off with a well-placed elbow and a winning smile. "Who told you that?"

"Shihouin Yoruichi"

"I'm going to kill her" muttered Ichigo

Rukia assessed her brother. Nothing about this made any sense. She wasn't too surprised that Yoruichi had passed along the news. After all, she was beginning to almost expect the meddling orchestrations of her and Urahara. However, her brother's reaction was completely unexpected. He seemed to be relaxed, unconcerned, and surprisingly forthcoming, which was not only the complete opposite of his normal disposition, but was diametrically opposed to the reaction she would have expected from him to a relationship between Ichigo and her. She recognized that there was some vital fact that she was missing, but she had no idea what unknown factor could so alter things.

Ichigo wasn't at all confused about Byakuya's reaction. As far as he was concerned, the sneaky bastard was playing nice so that he could gain the element of surprise.

Isshin, grabbing Ichigo and Rukia again, pushed them over to the kitchen table. "Let's all sit down and talk," he enthused. He shoved Ichigo into a chair, and then, with overdone politeness, pulled out a seat for Rukia. Both sat reluctantly, as Byakuya reseated himself. "I'll just go see if Yuzu and Karin have found those weeding books. My own son, getting married" he gushed to himself as he half-danced out of the kitchen, leaving Ichigo and Rukia facing Byakuya over the suddenly-smaller kitchen table.

Rukia attempted to paste on another smile, but her face more resembled that of a deer caught in the headlights, rather than any feelings of pleasure or happiness.

Ichigo didn't even attempt to conceal his feelings. He scowled at Byakuya with an intensity that suggested that he hoped that he could eliminate the Sixth Division Captain through glare alone.

Byakuya surprised the hell out of both of them by allowing a curve of his mouth to mar his customarily impassive features. On another person, such an expression might have been a smile, but on Byakuya, whatever it was, it was damn creepy. "Welcome to the family, Ichigo" he said, seemingly sincere.

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Ichigo, completely thrown off-guard. In none too quiet a tone he 'whispered,' "Has your brother gone completely insane?" to an almost equally stunned Rukia.

"Nii-sama?" asked Rukia, unable to begin to form a more coherent question or response.

Byakuya leaned back a little, seeming to enjoy their confusion. "Although I'm none too pleased about the way this came about," he said, glaring at Ichigo, "and believe me, Kurosaki Ichigo, I hold you completely responsible, and you and I will be discussing the . . . circumstances that led to this betrothal later, I am at least relieved that Rukia appears to have chosen a husband that won't completely disgrace the Kuchiki name."

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances, both wondering if they had somehow wandered into another reality.

Byakuya addressed Ichigo, "You are impulsive, uncouth, irreverent, and undeserving, but you are nevertheless, the son of noble house and the son of a former captain. Therefore, despite your deficiencies you are…"

Byakuya was interrupted by Ichigo's laughter "He's completely flipped" Ichigo explained to Rukia.

Even Rukia was amused, though a little worried for her brother's sanity. "Who told you all that Nii-sama?" she asked, predicting a quick death for whoever was stupid enough to lie so blatantly to her brother.

Byakuya was starting to get annoyed. He rounded on Ichigo, who was still grinning, "Do you mean to tell me that your idiot father never told you of your heritage?"

Isshin displayed either remarkably good or remarkably bad timing by choosing to return to the kitchen at that moment, loaded with books and magazines and accompanied by an excited Yuzu and a reluctant Karin. He dumped his armful of reference material on the table between the seated trio, and greeted them enthusiastically. 'Look what Yuzu found, " he exclaimed, waving one particular magazine at Ichigo, "Don't you think my future daughter-in-law would look beautiful in this dress?"

Ichigo reacted predictably, by planting his fist in his father's face.

Isshin recovered quickly, tears in his eyes he waved the, considerably more crumpled magazine, "Masaki," he wailed, "our son has no fashion sense."

Ichigo was irritated enough to completely disregard the presence of his sisters. "You've been lying to me" he accused pointing his finger angrily at Isshin's chest. With his other hand he waved towards Byakuya "He said I'm the son of a former captain and part of a noble family, a _Shinigami_ noble family."

Isshin dropped all pretense. He shrugged, "So?" he asked with complete unconcern.

"You mean it's true?" exclaimed Ichigo incredulously.

Isshin smiled, pulling out a chair from the table, reversing it, and sitting on it backwards, "You didn't really think that all your talent was natural did you?"

Isshin was only saved from Ichigo's wrath because Karin beat him to it. "I can't believe this." She shouted, "First Ichigo runs around fighting things, disappearing for weeks at a time, keeping a girl in his room, and meeting with all kinds of crazy people, and now you're mixed up in this too? " she stormed towards the door, dragging a confused Yuzu behind her "I'm going to school." She informed them in a tone that not only brooked no argument, but informed everyone just how inferior she found them all. She slammed the door behind them.

Ichigo, feeling that Karin had stolen his thunder, but willing to pound Isshin into a pulp anyway, made a move towards his father, but was dragged back into a seat by Rukia. "Sit down and shut up," she told him, and Ichigo decided that he could always beat his father up later.

Once everyone was seated, Rukia took control, dropping all pretense of girlishness. "Let's get this over with," she ordered. "I assume that the two of you know one another."

An answer wasn't really necessary at this point, but Isshin and Byakuya both nodded.

"And you're actually happy about this wedding?" she asked Byakuya, not even attempting to hide the doubt she felt.

"I wouldn't say that I'm happy," replied Byakuya, "but I am satisfied with your choice, and he's certainly a better option than my idiot subordinate."

Rukia chose to ignore the pointed reference to Renji, but beside her, she could feel that Ichigo had tensed, she figured that she had better wrap this conversation up before Ichigo lost his temper again. "So the two of you are unlikely to kill one another at the moment." She asked pointedly.

"True," replied Isshin.

"So there's nothing that Ichigo or I need to take care of right away?"

"No." admitted Isshin.

"Good. Then all details such as when or where the wedding will occur, or who wants to kill who can be worked out between the two of you," she told them. " Ichigo and I have other things to take care of. So you can let us know what you decide later. We may be unreachable for a while." Rukia pushed back her chair, and Ichigo belatedly followed. Just before leaving she turned, pasted on a smile and dropped a curtsey, which was made even more ridiculous due to her lack of a skirt. "We'll see you later." She added.

Moments later, Isshin and Byakuya heard footsteps retreating upstairs. Isshin took out a packet of cigarettes, offered them to Byakuya, who refused, and then took one out, rolling it between his fingers. "They'll be good for one another"

"If they don't kill one another first"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my sister (with the hope that she never has to deal with such crazy in-laws as poor Ichigo and Rukia) I finally got her to watch anime by showing her the first two episodes of Bleach three weeks ago, and she is now completely caught up with the anime and reading the manga (I'm so proud)

Also, I'm so sorry for the delay (again). This has been written and awaiting editing since last Tuesday and I just didn't have time to finish it until today. Thank you so much for everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I really appreciate all your support. Please everyone wish me luck in my midterms (which start today).


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ichigo and Rukia had ended their retreat from the kitchen in Ichigo's room. "Didn't coming upstairs completely ruin the effect of storming out?" complained Ichigo.

Rukia shrugged. "I just wanted to get out of there, and I wanted to change and get some supplies before we left. Turn around," she ordered, having finished rummaging around in Ichigo's closet.

Ichigo remained facing her, "are you still keeping things in my closet?" he asked incredulously.

Rukia shrugged again, philosophically and began removing her clothing. It wasn't as though Ichigo hadn't seen everything already anyway. Ichigo, who still hadn't gotten over being flustered by naked girls (despite earlier events), turned his back hurriedly, rather red faced. "It's not as though I can keep things like my soul candy dispenser in your sisters' room" Rukia explained, her voice slightly muffled at times, as she pulled clothing on and off. "Besides, since we're going to be married, it's my closet too."

"We're not married yet," Ichigo grumbled, but he knew that he had a losing argument.

"You can turn back around," said Rukia, after another minute. She was wearing the blue and white dress she had first purloined from Yuzu. Her back was to Ichigo as she placed things in a backpack.

"Are you ever going to give my sister's dress back?"

Rukia stopped packing, and half-turned, surprised, "Yuzu gave it to me the other day. Where's Kon?" she added, changing the subject.

"Why do you need that pervert?"

"Well since we don't know where the Vaizard are or how long it'll take to find them, or what your training will entail, it's best that we travel as humans, but I want to have Kon and Chappy with us so that we don't have to leave my gigai or your body just lying around."

"I am not taking Kon." Replied Ichigo irritably.

"Then just take his pill," replied Rukia, deciding that the point wasn't worth arguing over.

The two found a very annoyed Kon in Yuzu and Karin's room. Yuzu had once again unwittingly tortured Kon by dressing him in a frilly dress and bonnet. Kon was fuming before Ichigo even started to explain that he needed to take the mod-soul with him in pill form.

"No way" cried Kon, stuffed eyes steaming tears, "Just leave your body here with me. Nii-san save me from him" he wailed, launching himself at Rukia.

Rukia met Kon's flying leap with her fist. Unfortunately for Kon, that fist had been encased in Rukia's red Shinigami glove, so Kon's pill was knocked cleanly from his body, effectively cutting off any further protests. Scooping up the pill, Rukia paused to retrieve the now-empty stuffed lion body from where she had knocked it and placed it neatly on Yuzu's bed.

Ichigo almost felt sorry for Kon. Rukia's efficient method of dealing with mod soul was useful, but Ichigo had been knocked unceremoniously from his body and dragged off to places unknown enough times to feel some sympathy.

Having gathered her supplies, Rukia led Ichigo back to his room and out the window. Ichigo was almost tempted to ask if she ever used the door, but he wasn't in the mood to start another argument. The challenges he might face in finding the Vaizard, convincing them to train him, and then defeating his hollow were foremost in his mind.

"Where to?" asked Rukia, expecting Ichigo to take the lead for once.

"I don't know exactly," replied Ichigo "I have a feeling that if I go out looking for them they'll let me find them."

"Let's go then."

The two crossed Karakura town, both too tense and too focused on attempting to sense some sign of a foreign Reiatsu that might lead them to the Vaizard to make much conversation. After walking for several hours with no luck, Rukia called for a break. She paused to fish in her bag and pulled out two juice boxes. Tossing one to Ichigo she held her own in one hand, while with the care and delicacy of a master surgeon she carefully detached the straw from the side of the box. After surveying the hole in the box and the end of the straw, she inserted the straw with extreme caution and studied concentration. Once the straw was properly inserted she surveyed the juice box with the satisfied air of one who has accomplished a great achievement.

Ichigo, who was almost bursting from holding in his laughter, was abruptly distracted by…something. A whisper, a pull of Reiatsu, and Ichigo was suddenly certain that the feeling he was experiencing was the Vaizard leading him to them, "This way" he called over his shoulder, as he tossed his juice box aside and set off at a run, anxious to not loose the first hint of contact from the Vaizard.

The pulling sensation led him to a nondescript warehouse nearby. He glanced at Rukia, who had ditched her own juice box and caught up with him, and then opened the doors.

The interior of the building was fairly dark. Light spilled in from the entryway and from a few scattered windows higher up. Ichigo was aware of several people lurking in the ruined higher reaches of the building, but he was distracted as Shinji called out to him with a wide grin. "Good job finding this place Ichigo"

Before the Vaizard could continue however, he was interrupted by a voice calling down from above. "Why have you brought a Shinigami with you Kurosaki Ichigo?" it called angrily.

A small blonde woman, dressed in a red jumpsuit dropped down from above in the wake of the question landing in between Ichigo and Shinji. She turned to face Ichigo, scowling and pointed at Rukia. "She's not welcome here."

Trying to avoid unnecessary conflict, Ichigo stepped forward so that Rukia was shielded behind him. He had been expecting resistance to Rukia's presence, but he was unsettled by the reaction of his hollow. "_Kill the little bitch_," the hollow whispered inside his mind, infuriated by the apparent threat to Rukia.

Rukia pushed forward. "I apologize for coming where I'm not wanted," she said sincerely, addressing not only Hiyori, but also the Vaizard assembled above. "I understand your animosity towards Shinigami, but I wouldn't be here if I didn't have cause."

Hiyori approached Rukia, and Ichigo had to fight to keep the hollow from manifesting to protect her. The Vaizard scrutinized Rukia, "Why are you here?" she asked finally, slightly less hostile.

"I need to be," replied Rukia. The two girls locked gazes for an endless minute, and then Hiyori shrugged and turned away. "Don't get in the way," she told Rukia.

"Are you done yet?" called out Shinji.

"Shut up" replied Hiyori. "Why are you here?" she asked Ichigo. "Since you brought a Shinigami I doubt you want to join us."

"You're right," replied Ichigo curtly, straining to keep the hollow suppressed. "I don't want to join you, I just want you to teach me to control my inner hollow."

"You're really underestimating us, dumbass" interrupted Shinji

Hiyori held out her hand, silencing Shinji. "Add another five layers to the barrier Hachi," she called, coming to face Ichigo. "You've got the wrong idea" she told him "It's not your choice whether you join us or not. If you're powerful, we'll let you join and teach you to control your inner hollow. If you're weak, we'll let the hollow consume you. Got it?"

Ichigo said nothing, but the silence was enough.

"Now face me as a hollow already. Let's see how powerful you are," demanded Hiyori, impatiently.

Ichigo wanted to refuse, but the hollow was so close to the surface already that the only thing holding it back was the fact that Ichigo was still in his body.

"You need this training," said Rukia quietly. She held out Kon's pill to Ichigo offering it to him.

For a moment it was as though they were the only two people in the room; their eyes locked. "I can't just …"

Rukia said nothing, but Ichigo understood anyway.

"Be safe," he told her, popping the pill in his mouth, freeing his soul from his body, and with it losing the last restraint that was keeping the hollow in check.

Suddenly faced with a hollow Ichigo rather than the reluctant Shinigami she had been expecting, Hiyori attempted to simultaneously pull her zanpaktou and mask, but her reaction was too slow. The hollow crossed the space between them effortlessly and instantly, slashing downward. A bright spray of blood washed across his face and chest as Hiyori collapsed.

"Don't threaten what's mine," the hollow hissed as he shunpo'ed away.

The instant Rukia had seen the hollow erupt unfettered from Ichigo's body she had readied herself. Popping her own pill, almost immediately, she still barely managed to draw her zanpaktou, before the hollow was upon her, face red with Hiyori's blood, and eyes bright with glee.

There was no time for Shikai, and Rukia reacting from instinct and fear swung wildly and desperately. The hollow easily deflected the blow. "Shall we play Rukia-mine?" the hollow invited.

Rukia met the hollow's glowing eyes. She was well aware that she was no match for Ichigo, let alone this hollow form of him, but it was not in her nature to give up. She raised her zanpaktou, but by then the Vaizard had enough time to react. Shinji, with hollow mask fully in place, stepped in between the two, "Forget her, fight me." Shinji grated.

"You're not worth a fight" the Ichigo's hollow replied dismissively, side-stepping the Vaizard.

Rukia took advantage of the split second of distraction provided by Shinji to aim a well-placed swing at Ichigo's hollow, but the hollow reacted with lightening-fast reflexes. However, instead of evading or deflecting her blade, the hollow caught it in his free hand, allowing the blade to bite into Ichigo's flesh. Before Rukia could react, the hollow ran his hand up her blade, grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him with a sharp movement that ended with her back pressed against his front. Her wrist, still grasped in his, held her own sword against her throat. Caged between the hollow's body and her own zanpaktou, Rukia was momentarily unable to free herself. "Let me go, you bastard," she hissed, furiously.

"I'll never let you go, Rukia-mine," the hollow whispered against her cheek. As she strained to evade him, the hollow released her wrist, and instead used his bloodied hand to force her hand and sword closer to her body. As he ran his hand up to her face, the blood from his wound stained her skin. He leaned in, licking her newly-bloodied cheek clean. "You taste delicious covered in my blood" whispered the hollow, "But I prefer the taste of yours." He pressed her zanpaktou against her neck, allowing a bright line of blood to form as the sharpened steel sliced her skin, and leaned in to sample the newly-drawn blood.

Rukia tried not to shudder, and instead focused all her energy into her free hand, building up a burst of Kidou energy. Sine the Vaizard had not intervened to help her she had to either assume that they believed that she was not worth saving, or that they were concerned about harming her should they attempt to interfere. Either way, she knew that if she could get herself free of the hollow, she could give them a chance to suppress or defeat it. As the hollow licked her blood from her neck, she allowed herself to go limp in his arms, forcing him to release her wrist and sword to catch her weight, and in the same moment, she blasted the stored amount of Kidou energy directly backwards into his torso. The blast knocked the hollow off balance, and the shift in weight gave her just enough leverage to twist herself away from his body as he fell.

By the time Rukia scrambled to her feet, Shinji was pointing his zanpaktou at Ichigo's prone body. Aware that her Kidou blast could not have incapacitated the hollow, Rukia was momentarily puzzled, because it seemed that Shinji was oddly reluctant to attack the hollow, and the hollow was oddly reluctant to fight back. Taking a step forward, though, everything became clear. Instead of the hollow, Shinji faced a blood-stained and horror-struck Ichigo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: I know this chapter was a long time in coming and I'm sorry for the delay. School and life have been ridiculously crazy. I promise to respond to everyone's reviews ASAP. Thanks everyone for the continued support (and sorry for the cliffhanger )


	10. Chapter 10

Rukia watched the emotions play over Ichigo's face: horror, shock, loathing, anger, panic. She could tell that he was rapidly working himself up to the point where he would be completely resistant to any training. She caught the slight shift in his weight, as he tensed his empty left hand against the concrete floor, calculated that he was probably considering some sort of drastic action, and decided to forestall him. Of course, with someone as stubborn as Ichigo around, sometimes she had to take drastic action to change his mind.

Which, of course, is why she stabbed him in the hand just before he could make a run for it.

"What the fuck?" yelled Ichigo, pissed off, and momentarily distracted.

"Good job" cheered Hiyori somewhat nasally, who seemed to have sustained a broken nose at some point in addition to the chest wound.

"You were about to do something stupidly noble" bit out Rukia. "I decided something dramatic was in order," she added, with an almost-smile.

"Stupid Midget" muttered Ichigo, attempting some form of normalcy, and attempting to ignore the, literally stabbing, pain in his hand.

"Idiot strawberry" countered Rukia, not unkindly, as she yanked the sword from Ichigo's hand, earning another expletive from the Substitute Shinigami.

The Vizard group, who seemed slightly shaken by the last few moments efficiently began healing one another as Ichigo gingerly got to his feet, flexing his hand as blood dripped from the deep slice through his palm, and the Rukia-applied puncture that neatly bisected the cut, while trying to ignore the fact that Shinji still had his Zanpaktou aimed, somewhat casually, in Ichigo's general direction.

"I see why you came," Shinji drawled at Rukia, refusing to take his eyes off Ichigo, despite his casual stance. "Interesting decision" he added.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rukia, mostly politely, as she began performing healing Kido on Ichigo's hand.

"Idiot" muttered Ichigo, trying to shrug Rukia away, while simultaneously keeping an eye on both Rukia and Shinji. " Fix yourself first" he appealed, as his gaze darted guiltily to the slice on her neck.

Rukia ignored him and continued her work. " My cut is shallow" she replied dismissively. After a moment, and a glance back at the blonde Vizard behind her she repeated her earlier question, "what do you mean by that?"

"It's not the type of response that I would expect from a Shinigami" he replied, seamlessly picking up the conversation where they had left off. "Most Shinigami would just kill anyone affected by a Hollow. You're trying to help him, and staying by his side despite the fact that he hurt you."

Having finished the most vital portions of the healing Kido, Rukia turned to face Shinji fully. "I would never abandon Ichigo, just as he would never abandon me. I will fight by his side and on his behalf, and trust him to do the same for me. "

"Even though he has a Hollow inside him?"

"He's still Ichigo" she replied.

"You would die for him," said Shinji. It was not a question.

"Of course" Rukia started to answer, but she was interrupted.

"You think I'd let you die for me?" bristled Ichigo

"You haven't yet" replied Rukia with a half smile, "but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to". Their eyes met, and for a second it was as though nothing else existed.

"Enough with the sappy stuff" snapped Hiyori, as she practically marched over to them. She appeared to be mostly healed, although her shirt was still covered in blood. "Or did you forget what just happened?" She glared at Rukia and then turned away to Shinji "forget the little Shinigami, she's not less biased than the rest of them; she just gets off on pain."

"..What the fuck Hiyori!" exclaimed Shinji, rounding on the shorter Vizard "do you have to be such a raging bitch?"

Rukia said nothing, but she was practically emanating ice, while Ichigo, was trying desperately to maintain control over his wildly fluctuating Reiatsu.

"Hiyori. Apologize" gritted out Shinji.

Hiyori paused to determine just how pissed off everyone was, before reluctantly conceding. "Fine! I'm sorry!" she practically yelled at Rukia before turning back to Shinji. "It's not my fault anyway" she bit out "she's making him completely forget about his hollow" she added pointing angrily at Rukia and Ichigo in turn.

"I can hardly forget when he never shuts up" snapped Ichigo, irritated at the interruption.

"Your hollow talks to you?" cut in Shinji, as he and Hiyori shared a glance, her childish behavior temporarily set aside. The other Vizard also seemed to be suddenly paying attention.

"Well yeah" replied Ichigo, "you guys saw him earlier, remember?" he replied irritatedly. "Who the hell did you think was talking to you when my hollow was in control?" he added, exasperatedly.

"That was your hollow speaking?" asked Shinji, attempting, but failing to conceal his shock.

"You thought it was me!" exclaimed Ichigo, somewhat horrified as he added up the surprised looks on their faces and reached a conclusion he didn't like. "Yours don't talk, do they," he stated flatly.

No response was necessary. Ichigo, Rukia, and the Vizard surveyed one another with equal looks of dawning fear.

"What does your hollow look like?" asked Shinji, breaking the lingering silence, his sudden hesitancy obvious even through his bravado.

"He looks like a photo negative version of me," replied Ichigo testily. "That's not normal, is it?" he bit out, almost accusatorially.

"We all need to talk" replied Shinji, with false cheer, ignoring Ichigo's question as he waived his Zanpaktou to indicate the rest of the Vizard. "You two stay here" he practically yelled over his shoulder, as the Vizard made a speedy exit from the room.

"Wait" Ichigo started to yell at the retreating Vizard, but aborted the attempt as worthless after barely getting the 'W' out.

"Guess it's just the two of us" sighed Rukia.

"Yeah" muttered Ichigo as he stared after the vanished Vizard and tried to ignore his hollow who insisted "... the three of us."

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

A/N: Sorry for the epically-long delay in updating. My time has been eaten up by work, Cosplay, and other fandoms XD.

Also I am not current with the anime/manga (although I am aware of major events, so I have no idea if the Vizard can talk to their hollows or not. As this is obviously AU, please assume that in this 'verse they cannot.

I will try to find time to continue this. I really appreciated all the comments, follows, and favorites through my long hiatus. Thank you to everyone =)


End file.
